toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saraiaftab
Saraiaftab is the capital city of the Islamic Republic of Muzaffaridistan, located in the centre of the country in Quzivand province. History Write the first section of your page here. Geography New urban residential areas were built in the 1980s in the Jalervan and Sahashtar districts. Jalervan covers eleven million square meters and has 2,300 single family dwellings and 18,000 apartment units in six complexes, as well as schools, shopping centres and commercial areas. The district also has a regional shopping centre with a mosque, an 800-room hotel and a high-rise office tower. The area also has green spaces with parks, sports zones, and outdoor amphitheatres, with the vegetation being watered by semi-treated waste water from the residential and commercial areas of the district. Sahashtar covers five million square meters of land redeveloped in the centre of Saraiaftab. A central road called Enqelab (Revolution) Avenue cuts through the entire district and links up with a motoway that leads to Saraiaftab International Airport. Enqelab Avenue ends at the Islamic National Square, north of which is a cultural zone containing museums, facilities for the performing arts, and libraries. Residential areas consist of three zones of mid- and low-rise housing with attached social and community facilities which bring the total population of Sahashtar district to 50,000. Residential areas are primarily located on the eastern and western outskirts of the district. To the south along Enqelab Avenue are a mix of government and commercial buildings, with entertainment and restaurant facilities occupying the lower floors to encourage continuous day and night activity. Over a third of Sahashtar is made up of open plazas, formal parks, and gardens interspersed within denser high rise buildings. Demographics Economy The headquarters of the Industrial Credit Bank of Muzaffaridistan is located in Saraiaftab and consists of a 27 storey office tower with a side complex of office and commercial spaces and a sky-lit interior winter garden. The entire site covers 7,000 square meters and resembles a modern variation of a traditional walled courtyard. The plaza from through which visitors gain entry into the two structures has a water tower fountain and a small grove of trees. The bank headquarters are opposite the Parsaraz Opera House, and is a centre of commercial activity in Saraiaftab. Located in the Sahashtar district is the Takvin ("creation" or "genesis") Tower, a multipurpose telecommunications tower. At 435 m tall, it is one of the tallest towers in the world. The tower's lobby contains numerous retail spaces, 11 food courts, a cafeteria, and a 260 sq. m commercial exhibition area, whilst the top floors contain another cafeteria, a public art gallery, a revolving restaurant, a VIP restaurant, areas dedicated to telecommunications, a closed and an opened observation area, and a sky dome. Tourism The Hotel Saraiaftab is a thirty storey triangular tower with 700 rooms that resembles a glass prism. The lobby of the hotel has a 7.5 metre high ceiling, and contains banquet and conference facilities which are located underground. The hotel also has a Japanese garden with a small waterfall. Infrastructure Transport Saraiaftab International Airport is located 35 kilometres outside of the centre of Saraiaftab and covers 12,000 hectares of land. It has five terminals and four runways with more than one hundred loading/parking positions. The airport is capable of handling an annual load of 12 million international and 14.9 million domestic travellers and 620,000 metric tonnes of freight. A central spine road cuts through between the terminals which allows for more efficient inter-airport circulation. This central road also connects to two major motorways that lead into Saraiaftab. There is also a residential town attached to the airport for airport employees. Parks and gardens East of Saraiaftab is a large 300 hectare environmental park called Behesht ("Paradise") National Park. Additionally, the park contains zoos, botanical gardens, and natural history museums. Visitors may travel through the park by monorail or by foot. Exhibits in the Behesht National Park focus on conservation, showing how manmade causes can effect the environment, and on how the environment should be preserved even as a technologically advanced society grows. The park has areas that depict the environments of North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia and Oceania, including a wide range of different biomes. Education A major educational establishment located in Saraiaftab is the Islamic Revolutionary Institute for the Intellectual Development of Children and Young Adults, a compound consisting of six office towers, a seven hundred-seat auditorium, various recording and film animation studios, and archives. Attached to the IIDCYA is the Creative Arts Centre, a 20,000 square meter complex that includes workshops, exhibit spaces, theatres, and libraries, as well as more specialised facilities for film making, drama, painting, and other art forms. Saraiaftab is also home to the Islamic Medical Centre of Muzaffaridistan, which has facilities for patient care, health sciences education, and research. In terms of education, the Medical Centre has graduate and undergraduate schools for medicine, nursing, dentistry, and health planning and management. Research facilities include laboratories for basic biomedical and clinical research, as well as the Biomedical Information Centre, which houses the Muzaffaridistan National Medical Library. In addition, the Islamic Medical Centre of Muzaffaridistan has a 600-bed hospital and out-patient and ancillary facilities. Culture Architecture Cuisine and restaurants Performing arts The Abyechan Cultural Centre is a massive complex built underneath the grounds of the NAME Palace, the former Bezadi imperial residence. It contains a theatre, numerous studios and workshops, a library, a bookstore, various exhibit halls, and several assorted office areas. A major landmark of the Cultural Centre is the octagonal skylit foyer roof in the centre. Apart from the aforementioned facilities, there is also a a multi-level meeting hall which can also function as a restaurant in homage to the fact that teahouses are a traditional cultural focal point in Muzaffaridistani society. The Saraiaftab Centre for Musical Performances is in fact a series of structures within a large garden centred on an enclosed sunken garden court which contains practice halls, recital hall and the main concert hall. Surrounding this are a concentric series of public lobbies, restaurant, lounges and offices, also located underground, with terraced roof top gardens above them. Sports Category:Muzaffaridistan